


Kiss

by hopeforrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforrain/pseuds/hopeforrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus worries about his upcoming date with Lavender and the possibility of kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

“Hi, Seamus,” Lavender said, coming to stand by his armchair in the common room.

“Hey, Lavender!” Seamus replied brightly. “You finish that Potions essay yet?”

“No- yes- actually I had something else to tell you.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“The Yule Ball’s coming up…” Lavender fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. “Have you asked anyone yet?”

“No. Haven’t thought of anyone I want to go with yet. Might just go alone.”

“What about me?”

“Huh? Oh, I’m sure you’ll get a date Lavender, you don’t need to worry about that.” Lavender gave him a bit of a stunned look, and Seamus got the feeling he was missing something. “Unless you don’t want a date?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Seamus, will you take me to the ball?”

Seamus’ eyes widened in surprise, but his shock faded into a grin. “Sure, Lav! ‘Course I will!”

“Great! My robes are bright red, so you can coordinate!” She practically skipped up to the girls’ dormitory, leaving Seamus alone.

He wasn’t quite sure how he felt. Lavender was his very good friend, and he thought they could have a good time together. Something was making him uncomfortable, though. He decided to go upstairs and talk to Dean about it. Dean always helped him figure this stuff out.

He ran up the steps to their dorm and flung the door open. “Dean I have exciting news-” He stopped short at the slightly irritated look his friend was giving him, and he remembered why he had been banished to the common room in the first place. “Right. Drawing. I’ll just go back downstairs until you’re done…”

“No,” Dean sighed. “It’s fine. I was almost done anyways. What is it?”

Seamus plopped down cross-legged on Dean’s bed. “I’m going to the ball with Lavender Brown.”

“Really? I didn’t know you were planning on asking her.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly… She asked me. Is that bad?”

“No, of course not. I’m glad you’re going with her.”

“So am I. I’m kind of nervous though.”  
“Why? Do you like her?”

“I don’t know. Maybe? Merlin, she probably likes me. She asked me. She probably likes me.” Seamus suddenly had a shocking realization of what might be making him nervous. “D’you think she’s going to want me to kiss her?”

Dean laughed a little at the expression on Seamus’ face. “I don’t know. It’s a possibility.”

“I’ve never kissed anyone before. I might be rubbish at it. I’d hate to disappoint her.”

“Maybe you should practice,” Dean said casually, turning towards his sketch pad.

“Dean! That’s brilliant! Let’s practice now!”

Dean’s head snapped up at that. “Let’s? What do you mean?”

“You’ll practice with me! You’re my best mate! Who else would I practice with?”

Dean suddenly looked very uncomfortable. “Erm, I dunno, you probably don’t really need to practice, you’ll be fine.”

“Dean, c’mon! It’s not a big deal! It’s just a bit of kissing!” Seamus had already sat up on his knees and moved closer to Dean, who was cursing his idiotic mouth for speaking without his permission. He remembered that time when he was eight when he had decided to abandon speaking altogether. He wondered why he had given up on that as Seamus moved even closer, close enough that Dean could feel his friend’s breath on his face.

“Seamus, I really don’t know if this is a good idea.”

“Please, Dean? It’s just a kiss!” Seamus’ voice was a little too loud for how close his face was to Dean’s, and Dean pulled back a bit.

“Will you leave me alone if I say no?”

Seamus considered this for a moment. “Probably not.”

“Well, then I guess we should just get this over with.”

“That’s the spirit!” Seamus said enthusiastically, putting his hands on his friend’s shoulders. His enthusiasm waned fairly quickly though, as he realized he had no idea what to do next.  “Do we just… go for it?”

“I’ve never done this either, mate. You know what you’re doing just as much as I do.”

“Okay. Well, I’m just going to…” Seamus leaned a little closer, staring at Dean’s lips to make sure he didn’t miss. He’d never been this close to someone else’s face before, and he realized that he could see details in Dean’s skin he’d never noticed before: a tiny scar on the bridge of his nose, a darker patch on his cheek.

Their noses bumped into each other, Seamus turned his head slightly, and then their lips touched. Dean’s were warm and soft, and Seamus decided that this whole kissing thing was pretty great. His grip on Dean’s shoulders tightened a bit as he opened his mouth slightly. Their lips started to move against each other, and their teeth clicked together and it was a little more slobbery than it seemed in films. Still, it was one of the most exciting things he’d ever done. Not as exciting running through the Bulgarians’ camp after the World Cup screaming “We won!” while dodging hexes, but close.

Dean pulled away slowly and scooted back towards the head of his bed. “That’s enough practicing. You’ll be fine.”

“Aw, Dean! One more!”

“No, no practicing. Go find Ron if you want more.”

“Maybe I will,” Seamus said with a grin as he bounced out the door. But he couldn’t help wondering as he left if kissing Lavender would feel quite like kissing Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, comments and kudos are a great way to express that!


End file.
